Camp Lazlo Christmas Special
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Christmas has once again returned to Camp Kidney and how will it go throughout the month? Find out as the season progresses out!
1. 1st December

**Camp Lazlo: Christmas Special**

 **Note: Hooray! Christmas is coming soon! To celebrate, I'll be writing a specialty about this holiday right here on this show! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Reminder, I don't the show but my OCs**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: 1st December**

December. The month where the winter season begins around Prickley Pines. First, light snowing. Next, heavy snowing. Then, icicle formations and finally, the place is blanketed in white patches. So much for the winter season and it's been only a few weeks. I guess? well, never mind.

Now, it cuts to Camp Kidney. The campsite for the boy scouts aka the Bean scouts. It too was blanketed in white patches of snow. The flagpole is frozen. the cabins and facilities have icicles formed on the edge of the roofs and even Leaky Lake is frozen solid. So cold that the inhabitants dwelling in the lake including the monster sea serpent from the episode: "Gone Fishin(Sort Of)" are frozen solid. Deep freeze if you ask me.

Okay, let's not beat around the bush about the climate change and head on to the next scene. It cuts to Jelly Cabin where Lazlo, Raj and Clam aka the Jelly Trio are currently fast asleep. Lazlo was sleeping peacefully and is slowly waking up. "Oh...what is today?" He asked himself as he got off his bed and check the calendar pinned to the wall. "Hmmm...December? Then that would mean..." He quickly took a peek out the window and his eyes lighted up.

Outside, Camp Kidney was like I said before, blanketed by the white stuff and snowflakes are raining down slowly. Lazlo was in high spirits over it because, "CHRISTMAS IS COMING SOON!" He shouted so loud that Raj and Clam woke up. "Lazlo. Why are yelling your vocal cords off in the-"

"SNOW! IT'S SNOWING!"

"Clam! I haven't finish what I'm..." He stopped to look out the window. He gasped. "It really is snowing!"

"And it also means Christmas is coming soon!" Soon enough, the jelly trio became so overjoyed that they put on their bean scout uniforms and winter clothes like their jackets and coats for example and ran out of the cabin laughing out loud happily as they played in the snow. They laughed so loud that they woke the other campers. Edward was the first. "Lazlo. What gives? we're trying to get some..." He looked out for a moment and, "Hooray! Chip, Skip, let's snow around!" Instantly one by one, all the bean scouts woke up, put on their winter coats or jackets and ran out of their cabins and played in the snow. Some threw snowballs while others build snowmen of different sizes and you can hear their laughter and joy so loud that in one cabin, a grouchy Scoutmaster Lumpus was trying to sleep and he's boiling up real fast. "Slinkman, what is going on outside?"

"It's just the scouts plying in the snow sir." answered the banana slug who's eating a banana and putting on his winter clothes. "Did you say...snow?"

"Well yes sir. It snowed this morning so that's why there is." Without hesitation, Lumpus jumped out of his bed, suit up and he and Slinkman went to meet the scouts.

Once outside, "Alright boys, LISTEN UP!" All the scouts stopped for a moment. "Winter is here and I don't want any footling around! Now, shovel up the snow out of the camp and collect firewood at once!" All the scouts groaned and mumbled. Seeing this, "This is not going to work Slinkman..."

"Unless you can think of..."

"Wait, I got it!" He then added to the scouts. "If you finish the task, we'll go to Mt Whitehead and you can freeze yourself there for fun!" Instantly, all the scouts dashed off and grabbed shovels and axes and went to work. Lumpus was pleased and added to Slinkman. "If possible we can invite Acorn Flats to join us."

"Good idea sir. I'll give her a call."

"See that you do Slinkman."

 **And so...**

Now, we move to Acorn Flats which was blanketed in white too. The cabins and some facilities too have icicles formed on their roofs and the pool where the Squirrel Scouts swim, do water ballet and synchronized swimming was frozen into solid ice. Even their vessels on the frozen lake was encased on the bottom. Now the squirrel scouts are asleep as in one cabin, Patsy, Nina and Gretchen were sleeping peacefully. Usually, Miss Mucus would wake the girls up but today, Patsy woke up and the first thing she saw through the window is, "Snow?" She gasped. "HOORAY!" That rattled Nina and Gretchen. "Patsy, why did you..." She grabbed the 2 of them and made them look through the window. They gasped. "There was never snow on our camp!" Gretchen exclaimed. "Yeah! And that would also mean..."

"CHRISTMAS!" Yeah, it's coming soon but it made them overexcited as they changed into their squirrel scout uniform and wore their winter coats and went outside to play. "Wheeeeeeeee! Snow angels!" Patsy was making one when, "PLOK!" A snowball hit her coat. "Gotcha!" laughed Gretchen as she threw 2 more but Patsy dodged them and they hit Nina's specs covering her vision. Patsy and Gretchen laughed as Nina cleaned off the snow off her specs. "Very funny. Let's see if you can dodge this!' She formed a big snowball and hurled it onto them. "PLOK!" Both got hit and at the same time, the other squirrel scouts saw the whole thing. So they suited up and joined the fun as the girls gleefully played around the snow.

Shortly thereafter, Jane Doe and Miss Mucus went to meet the girls. "Squirrels! I have a-" But they are way to busy playing around the snow until, "LISTEN UP SQUIRRELS!" All stopped as a snowball landed on Miss Mucus's snout. They laughed as she wiped it off and Jane Doe began. "Okay squirrels. As you know, Christmas is coming soon yes." All were cheering. "Okay, let's begin. Now, first, we need to batch up Christmas cookies for our business. Second, I'm gonna plan a Christmas celebration so we will need to set up the decorations as soon as possible and finally, I've invited the bean scouts to celebrate with us and the best part is a secret gift exchange specialty between either yourselves or with the bean scouts." The last part of the sentence made them all groan in a monotone except Patsy. "If there is a chance that this specialty will enable us to choose which scout to be the one to exchange a Christmas gift with..." Then, Jane Doe take out a small box. "Inside are pieces of paper. Take a piece and you'll see a name. The name of the scout will be the one you will exchange gifts with and one more thing, do not reveal it to anybody. It's a secret exchange between yourself and your partner!" So each squirrel scout took a paper and exchanged glances. "Great, Clam's the one I gonna do the exchange with." muttered Gretchen to herself as a few others got theirs. Amber beamed in excitement over her exchange partner and Nina was surprised that Raj was her exchange partner. Patsy then took a deep breath. "I hope he's my exchange partner. She closed her eyes and opened the paper. When she opened them, the name on the paper is...

...

...

...

...

...

Lazlo.

"YES! I got what I wanted!" She beamed in joy to herself as she dreamed about it. Then, "ALRIGHT SQUIRRELS! GET TO WORK!" Miss Mucus boomed a s the squirrels split into 2 groups. One group do the Christmas cookies, the other group went to set up the decorations. "While you keep watch on the decorations Miss Mucus, I'll-" The phone from her cabin was ringing. "Well, I'll get it." Jane Doe made her way back into her cabin and answered it. "Hello. This is Jane Doe, scout mistress of Acorn Flats speaking."

"Hello Jane Doe. Slinkman speaking."

"Oh Slinkman! What a surprise! Anything I can do for you or is there anything going on?"

"Well, me and Lumpus along with the boys are going to Mt Whitehead again for some winterizing fun. Care to join in with the others?"

"Ohhhhhhhh! I would love to go! I'll go and inform the girls and I'll remind you of the exchange specialty we'll have on the day of Christmas. Ok?"

"No problem. Thanks for the reminder. I'll call you again sooner or later to notify you of the date. Bye!"

"Okay then! Bye Bye!"

Now it cuts to the office as Slinkman put down the phone when Lumpus entered. "I just carried out the exchange specialty."

"Do all boys got them sir and how did you know?"

"Yes Slinkman. Yes and I heard everything through your phone." That was unexpected and ironic. Is it or not? Never mind

Outside, the bean scouts are opening papers to see who their exchange partner is. "Aw nerts, my exchange partner is Almodine." Samson exclaimed in surprise to himself. "I can't believe Nina's my exchange partner." Raj stated to himself. Many bean scouts are reading the name secretly to know who their partner is. Nearby, Allan was smiling dreamily it and Edward was pissed as he thought. "How come my exchange partner is Lazlo?! I always abhor and loathe that hippie freak!" He was very annoyed and since he can't change it, he stormed off in disgust. Then, Lazlo looked at his and opened it immediately. "Whoa...my partner is Patsy?" He thought in surprise. "Oh well. So be it." Just then, "Why are you slackers GOOFING AROUND!?" a disgusted Lumpus demanded as the scouts kept their pieces of papers and got back to work.

Back in the office as Lumpus went back to slack, "Did Miss Doe answer the call Slinkman?"

"Yes sir. She looks forward to it and is expecting a fixed date to go."

"Well that's easy. We need time to pack up so we'll go in 4 days."

"Very well sir. I'll notify her." So Slinkman made the call again and after 7 minutes, "Jane Doe accepts it for she's busy with the squirrel scouts and needs some time for her to attend to her duties."

"Excellent. All we need to do now is sit back and wait for the next update."

 **That's right guys. Wait for the next update...**


	2. 5th December

**Chapter 2: 5th December**

Four days later in the afternoon, a bus was driving up a hill and in the bus are bean and squirrel scouts singing while Slinkman drives and Lumpus, Jane Doe and Miss Mucus just waited. "I'm so excited to ski again at Mt Whitehead! Aren't you Lumpus?"

"Uh...yes Miss Doe. Well, if possible, we can try riding at the chairlift together which we never did before..." He then have to grab some floating hearts that came out of him and hide them under his shirt but one floated out under his shirt at the back and he's embarrassed.

At the back, "You guys looking forward to this?" Lazlo asked the BRAWL gang. "Don't sweat it dude. We all got our trademark jackets! Right gang?" Allan answered as the gang laughed together and hi-5 and fist bump each other. As the bus drove on, it's starting to snow. "Are there yet Slinkman?"

"We should be sir. Yup, snow is covering the area and-"

"AHHHHH-CHOO!" From behind, Samson sneezed and icicles were formed out of his nose. "Cool! Just like before..." Lazlo exclaimed. Instantly, all the scouts began sneezing out to get some icicles to form out of their noses. Both scoutmasters find it disturbing and improper with all the sneezing when, "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Miss Mucus boomed and all stopped. "Well, here we are!" Slinkman reported as they glanced at the place. "This place has changed. It's like as if it has been converted to..."

"Ooooh! A ski resort!"

"I'm glad we came prepared. Slinkman, we'll booking in for one night."

"On it sir." That amazed everyone. "You surprised me Lumpus."

"I'm full of surprises Jane Doe. Just like on your birthday."

"Oh how can I thank you Lumpus! Besides, I need a break from my scoutmaster duties."

"So do I Jane Doe. Well, Slinkman, tell the scouts to get their stuff and allocate them to a room of their choice and who their roommates be."

"Right on sir."

"After that, we'll gather here again for some winter activity briefing." So the scouts got their stuff and went to the ski resort to book in.

Inside, "Wow! This place sure underwent a new renovation and paintjob!"

"Which is defined as renewing something from-" Recon shut Lee's mouth before he could finish his sentence to Almondine as the scouts choose their roommates. Each room can house up to 3 to 5 people per room. So the scouts chose their roommates and headed off to unpack and rewind for a short while

In one room, "This is so much fun!" Lazlo exclaimed as he jumped on the bed. "Skilling! Snowing! Epic fun!" Clam stated. "Gee, I hope I don't get frostbites or get my tongue stuck into a pole..." said a worrisome Raj. "Don't worry Raj. What are the possibilities and chances of you getting those?"

"Might be very high especially if I get hypothermia if I fall into the icy cold deep freezing waters!"

"At least they have saunas and hot springs!"

"Clam's got a point. You can warm yourself there if that happens."

"I hope it happens very soon Lazlo."

"And I hope you can have fun with us."

In another room, "What beautiful scenery the mountains are especially on the winter season!' said Patsy who's looking out the window. "According to the temperature, it's estimated to be between 10 to 18 degree Celsius." calculated Nina as she unpacked her stuff. "I wonder if we can push the bean scouts into the icy water?" asked Gretchen as she unpacked her sleek dark green snowboard. "Why not we try it on you?" joked Nina. "Shut up Neckerly! Or if you like, I'll do it on you!"

"Girls please!" Both stopped arguing and decided to get ready.

Now outside once all the scouts gathered in their winter clothes and gear, "Okay Slinkman any beginners?"

"Well sir no beginners. You and Lazlo were once but you 2 were able to bail out easily."

"I see. Then in that case, the scouts can ski on the bunny slope." All the scouts grumbled and complained. Jane Doe and Miss Mucus stared at him. "Well never mind, all the scouts can ski at any slope of their preference. But not the extreme slope because it's extremely dangerous."

"WHAT!?" All turned to see Allan who disapproved of it. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah Scoutmaster! I wanted to ski on that slope!"

"You're only 13 and you'll surely break your body. Just stay with the others and you'll be alright." Slinkman assured to a solemn Allan as he allowed the scouts begin to have fun.

Now the jelly trio are walking off when, "Look Lazlo! It's a convoy of moving boxcars scaling up and down from the valley to the mountain and reversal."

"Those my friend are cable cars which are moving cars designed to transport bystanders from the lowest point tot he highest point of any man-made or natural structure and the reversal." Lee explained to Raj who was really impressed by the way they work as the scouts got ready to have fun but then, a dispute took place. "Did you know that snowboarding is cooler than skiing? Because only losers like the crummy old and rotten expired bean scouts use them!" Gretchen mocked and the squirrels laughed. "Oh really? I heard skiing is safer than snowboarding. Good luck breaking your pathetic bodies in the snow you stinking squirrels!" Edward attacked back. Then, the beans and squirrels were at loggerheads and then, the squirrels assaulted them. "How can you retaliate like this!?" Raj cried out as he was being choked by Nina. Miss mucus was excited while Lumpus, Slinkman and Jane Doe tried to stop the violent dispute. "Sir. It's out of control."

"Oh great. Just great..." He sulked when, "SHING!" A piercing sound caused everyone's eardrums to be disrupted as Allan who was wielding 2 sais stroked together put them aside. "Disappointing indeed. No cohesion among each other? I can't believe it! You're all hopeless if you ask me!"

"Hopeless? The boys should be!"

"Same goes for the girls Gretchen!" They prepared to clash when, "Okay! Okay! Enough of this! We've come to have fun not fight. Isn't that right?" all looked at Lazlo and decided to put it off their chests so they made preparations and headed off.

At the station, "The sign says. 6 people per car." Slinkman read. "Oh good. Jane and I can sit together." Lumpus thought to himself. So he and Slinkmna got into one and then, Jane Doe, Miss Mucus, Samson and Almondine entered in. Once they settled down, the cable car reeled up. Then, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Nina and Gretchen boarded another one followed by the BRAWL gang and Amber in another one and so on.

Now during the reeling, Lumpus was shivering as it reeled higher. "Loumpus? Are you alright?"

"Uh...I, uh...am fine Jane. Just a bit nervous..." He did not want to lose face as the others stare at him but Miss Mucus who gritted her teeth.

In the next car. "Wow! The higher it reels up, the better the view!" Lazlo exclaimed as he and Clam peeped from the car but Raj was feeling sick. "I think it's too high for me to look." Nina then gave him a paper bag and he puked in it. Patsy was gazing at the view with Lazlo. "It's so breath-taking, amazing...and romantic..."

"What?"

"Nothing Lazlo. Hey! Is that the ice rinks?"

Never mind as in the next car, the BRAWL gang are excited...

...

...

...

Except for their leader surprising. Sulking and feeling down. "What's wrong blue hair?" Amber asked him. "I'm fine pink hair. Just feeling bum about wanting to ski on the extreme slope."

"Well I heard many people broke themselves when they tried to ski there. None were able to complete it. Who knows? It's for your safety."

"Safety? I've skied in many dangerous slopes before in Hokkaido."

"Really Dude? I once visited Switzerland on a skiing trip with my school hen I was 8." William stated. "I've done that before in Russia since it's very cold." said Recon as the gang began their discussion.

Once all the scouts had gathered on top, "This should be easy. Pizza and French Fry."

"Lazlo. Are you meaning it's a piece of cake or as easy as pie?"

"No Raj. It's a technique I thought of when I was practicing last time with Scoutmaster Lumpus." Lazlo then started skiing. "Pizza. French Fry. Pizza French Fry and Pizza!" Lazlo skied fast as Raj and Clam skied up with him. "I hope we don't go too fast!" Raj exclaimed. "Rapid run!" Clam exclaimed when sudden;y, "Hi Lazlo. Do you want race with us?" Patsy was with Nina and Gretchen as they snowboard their way down. "Okay. Good luck." So they raced as more campers skied and snowboard by. The lemmings are sharing a sled as they go down the slope and Brandon has his pet scorpion Stinger under his winter hat as he skied. "Dude, why did you bring your pet here? He can't survive in the cold!" William asked him as he skied beside. "Well mate, he just wants to experience adventure out in the cold! Race you to the bottom mate!"

"It is on!" So they raced on as the others had fun even their scoutmasters. Behind, Lumpus and Slinkman skied together. "I wonder..." Lumpus thought when Miss Mucus snowboard pass them nearly scattering snow at them and after that, Jane Doe skied beside them. "Oh this is so thrilling! I've never enjoyed much more than before! Oh Lumpus! You've made this trip wonderful!" She then skied ahead. Lumpus smiled lovingly when, "CRASH!", "I think you better watch where you're skiing next time sir." Slinkman reminded him as he skied ahead too while Lumpus got his head stuck in the snow after a trip over a rock.

Meanwhile, the scouts are still in competition skiing their way to the bottom and now, some attempted cheat codes. Not literally though as Edward and Gretchen tried to use a ski pole and a branch broken off from a tree to fence each other while other squirrel scouts managed to scoop up snowballs to hurl at the bean scouts. Lee was the first victim. "Oof!" He then rolled down and crashed into a few more bean scouts. The squirrels laughed as they hurled more snowballs at them. However, a few of them managed to evade them. Allan swiftly dodged all of them even without looking and Lazlo just avoided them at all costs. "Yikes! This is madness!" Raj cried out. "No! This is war!" Gretchen exclaimed as she tripped Edward and he crashed onto her. "Hey! Watch where you're-AHHHHH!" Then, they rolled down running into all the scouts and they formed a giant snowball full of scouts and it crashed onto the bottom. "PLOFF!" All were covered in snow as Jane Do and the assistants made their way to the bottom. "Oh my goodness! What just happened?"

"The girls messed our skiing!" Wilbert shouted. "No! The boys tried to mess with us with trickery!" Rachel remarked back as all are at loggerheads again when, "SILENCE!" All turned to see Lumpus making his way down the slope. "There should joy and gladness that we brought you here to have fun not to engage in useless and worthless disputes! If this continues, we'll pack up and leave immediately!" All the scouts felt ashamed. "Isn't it a little too harsh Lumpus?"

"Uh..." Lumpus doesn't know what to say to Jane Doe for he knows he might unintentionally vent out his anger at the scouts vehemently but Slinkman took care of it. "Never mind about what Scoutmaster Lumpus said, let's just forget the squabble and continue the fun shall we?"

"Uh, yes, Slinkman's right. Let's proceed." All were confused by tis but they did continue having fun as they went back to the top of the slope and raced in a friendly completion. All had fun for the next 2 hours.

After all the skiing, "Okay gather around. We'll take the rest of the night off. Okay? So is everybody here Slinkman?" Slinkman did a headcount and then, "Uh sir? We're missing one bean scout."

"What?" He looked surprised for a moment when some people are gathering around. "What is going on?" asked Gretchen. A random visitor answered. "Some lad is taking up the challenge to ski on the extreme slope!" He then joined the crowd. "Sir, only one scout dares to..."

"I know who Slinkman." So they went to see that...okay, they even gasped.

On the extreme slope, "Oh yeah, now I can showcase my wicked skills!" said Allan as he readied his ski equipment and then, skied down! The crowd gasped from the bottom of the slope as Allan skied real fast. He displayed excellent control and manoeuvre as he skied to maintain his balance and did some stunts. He jumped over rocks, twist his body while skiing and did backflips. After that, "Is that a sliding slope or something?" Raj asked out. "Yup, once Allan skied through the sliding part or something, he'll be flying." answered Nina. "So that's why nobody has ever finished skiing the slope and it even explains why Scoutmaster Lumpus said it was a dangerous one!" concluded Raj.

Back there, "That's why I want to ski on this slope." Allan thought with a smile as he skied on the sliding slope and flew! All gasped for some reason because in mid-air, he did acrobatics and stunts amazing the whole audience and after that, had a smooth landing by using his ski poles to first, hit the snow, jumped forward somersaulting and landed on his skis without any problem. All cheered and his gang ran to him and lifted him in the air. "That lad beat the slope first time!" a visitor exclaimed as all cheered. Even Lumpus and Slinkman were surprised by this unexpected feat or something.

Later that night, the campers had dinner. "Well what do you know, pizza and French fries." Lazlo exclaimed as he ate a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Good stuff." said Clam eating a Hawaiian slice. "This is really fun Lazlo. We should ski again tomorrow." said Raj eating 2 cheese pizza. "We'll see what we'll do tomorrow. I plan to play in the snow." said Lazlo. "Snow cones for dessert?" asked Clam. "Don't mind if I do Clam." he replied as Clam zipped off and returned with 3 snow cones. The rest of the scouts mingled and bonded as the BRAWL gang were seen drinking soda and the squirrels chatting about. Nearby, Lumpus and Jane Doe were in a conversation. "I'm so happy the scouts had a great time! Don't you think so Lumpus?"

"Oh yes Jane Doe. Oh how lovely your eyes are..."

"What?"

"Oh,uh, nothing! I'm go to bed early." He then left in a hurry and embarrassed. Jane Doe looked surprised by this as she drank some grape wine.

Well it was a good night for both camps as they all turned in for the night as outside the resort, snow continues to fall

 **To be continued...**


	3. 6th December

**Chapter 3: 6th December**

The next day back at the ski resort, all the campers are having breakfast. "I wonder what's the plan for today?" asked Raj as he ate sausages. "I think we can spend the morning out in the snow and after lunch, we're heading back to camp." Lazlo answered as he ate some buttered toast. "Snow cones?" asked Clam. "Uh, Clam. It's not dessert time buddy." Lazlo replied. "Oh." was Clam's reply.

Nearby, the lift opened and William and Brandon came out holing hockey sticks and gear and a puck. "So ready to skate with sports?"

"Of course mate! Hockey's one of my favourite sports!"

"You said it!" They laughed as they left the resort for the ice rinks. Before they could leave, "Attention campers, gather at the lounge at once!" They groaned as they joined the others. Now Slinkman did the briefing. "We'll book out after lunch so make the most of the morning out in the snow or relax here if you like. Enjoy." Most of the scouts dashed out while a few stayed indoors.

Now it cuts to Samson who's filling in hot chocolate through his mug. "Mmmm...warm and rich it is and it really is refreshing for my fur." He then turned and bumped into Almondine. "Hey Samson."

"Oh hey Almondine." They greeted each other as Almondine went to fill her mug. As they sat down on the waiting area in the lounge and drank hot chocolate, they chat. "Enjoyed the trip so far Almondine?"

"Yeah Samson. I feel alive in skiing yesterday."

"Except the part where we make it competitive."

"True." While they're indoors socializing, outside, "Take that!" Lazlo threw a snowball at Raj. "Here's one for you!" Raj threw a snowball back at him. "Here comes the big one!" They turned to see Clam hurl a large snowball at them. "PLOP!" They were buried by snow. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" Clam laughed at them and they laughed together until 3 snowballs hit Clam. "PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!"

"Bullseye!" Gretchen cheered as she, Patsy and Nina hi-5 each other as Lazlo and Raj got out of the pile of snow. "Hi Lazlo. You wanna hang out with us?"

"Okay." So, "PLOP!" went the snowball onto his face making the squirrels laugh. In response. "I think this means..."

"WAR!" Clam finished Raj's sentence as he threw 5 snowballs at the girls. They all got hit and then, both sides returned fired laughing along as they had fun. Speaking of fun, the other scouts are also having fun. The lemmings are bob-sledding against the dung beetles and loons, some squirrel scouts are playing around making snow angels on the ground and Allan, Recon and Lee are hanging around. "Check it out guys! Snow bunny!" Allan snowed it to them. "Impressive." said Lee. "I bet my gorgeous will love it! Hey, where's Recon?"

"Experimenting on cryonic weaponry."

"Wait, what?" They turned and saw Recon working on something. "He's working on a CCS which stands for "Cluster Shard Shot."

"And it's finished!" the raccoon announced as he held up the weapon which looks like a rocket launcher but it has 4 launcher pods which fires shards of ice. "Well my friend, where's your gorgeous?" Lee asked Allan as a crash can be heard. They turned to see the dung beetles, loons and lemmings all piled up with their bobsleds implying an accident.

In the ice rinks, Edward was alone suiting up his ice skates. "I'm glad I'm alone to skate with grace and elegance without others annoying my head off." Opposite of him is Amber and Suzie. Amber is already skating and waiting for her friend to join her. "C'mon Suzie! Don't keep me waiting!"

"Hold on. Getting ready." Once Suzie got ready, she entered the rink and, "THUMP!", "OW! That hurts!"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. First time ice skating." As the 2 best friends prepared to have fun with Amber skating around, Suzie prepared to move when, "THUMP!"

"Ouch. I think you need to..."

"I already know!" But it was a troublesome situation for Suzie kept slipping on ice every time she tries to move. Now she's struggling to stay balanced. "This is really hard..."

"Don't worry. You can do it! I know you can!" Amber cheered on her as she struggled on when suddenly, "Here, you stabilise your skates first, next, maintain your balance and finally, keep calm and skate smoothly, go!" From behind, Edward pushed Suzie and she screamed thinking that she's going to crash. Amber even grabbed him demanding. "Was it on purpose or what bean scout?"

"Just look at your friend." Edward replied calmly as she turned and to her surprise. "No...way." As elated as she is now, Suzie skated around the ice with grace and elegance. "This is fun!" She exclaimed as she did a few stunts that amazed the others. "So how did you help out?"

"Well my 4 older brothers also ice skate like I do. They also taught me how to skate even though they look down on me during the camp events that took place in Camp Kidney." Then, Edward looked at Suzie for a moment and skated with her. Amber then noticed something and she couldn't help but giggle about it as she joined them.

On another rink, "Ready?"

"Ready mate!" William laughed as he hit pucks with his hockey stick and Brandon was at the goalpost blocking all projectiles. Other bean scouts are with them watching this. "Hey! Can we have our turn yet?"

"Patience Harold. I'm demonstrating first. Then, you all can give it a shot." William replied as he skated around and delivered a powerful strike that zipped into the goalpost surprising Brandon. "I can't even see where it went mates!" He exclaimed. Just then, Lazlo and the others showed up. "Whoa hockey? I wanna play!" Gretchen declared as the other girls agreed. William and Brandon look at each other for a moment.

Later, all the scouts gathered as both genders got ready. "We'll show you that squirrel scouts fare in this sport better than you jellyheads!" Gretchen mocked. "LOL. I guess you don't have half the skills I've got!" William sarcastically mocked back. "We'll see 'bout that! Game on!" William just hit the puck to Lazlo as he skated on ice with it avoiding resistance from the girls until Gretchen swiped it off and skated to their goalpost. The guys tried to block her but she slammed through and score! But, "To slow mate." Brandon held his hockey stick up and the puck just hit it. "WHAT!?" whined Gretchen as Brandon hit the puck hard to Raj. "Uh...what do I do?" He asked timidly until Clam swiped it off and skated with William. They kept whacking the puck to each other until William delivered a powerful strike! "GOAL!" He shouted as the bean scouts cheered. "CURSES!" Gretchen was pissed over it as she struck her hockey stick on the ice. "Careful Gretchen. The ice is thin and it will break below us if you don't watch your actions." Nina warned her. "Plus if that happens we'll all be blocks of frozen beans and squirrels encased on ice."

"Aka deep freeze below in which the temperature is absolute zero." Lee stated put as the next match begins with Toodie who was in the goalpost psotion whacked the puck to Patsy who skated with elegance as she easily and swiftly avoided the bean scouts' interference as they ended up crashing onto each other accidentally. "Ha! Ha! You jellyheads are stupid and clumsy!" Gretchen mocked openly as all the squirrels laughed at them. Patsy then finished it by twirling her body and striking the puck into the goal! The squirrels cheered as Patsy smiled about it. "A move I practiced on with the dancing squirrels." Then, William stated. "Since both teams had a tie, let's finish this!"

"It is on!" Gretchen accepted as Brandon made his move and then, both sides exchanged swiping and blocking to obstruct each other off. The other scouts cheered as it goes on with many collisions. Some bean scouts crashed onto each other and the same thing goes to the squirrels unintentionally. Even Edward had an unexpected crash onto...

"Ouch! Suzie?!"

"Edward!?" Both gasped and skated off each other in embarrassment making some of the scouts snicker at this scene. Then, the puck appeared to be in the middle of the rink. William gathered the bean scouts. "Cover me and I'll secure victory!" At the same time, "Let's just push them off and win it!" Gretchen suggested to the squirrel scouts. So both teams got ready for the final push and then...

...

...

...

...

...

"NOW!" They charged and...

...

...

...

...

...

"CRASH! BAM! WHAM! KLANG! KSH!" All closed their eyes over it and soon enough, it was a mess on the rink and all the scouts in it are dazed and on the ice knocked out too hard. All groaned as they stood up and before they could do anything, "Attention campers. Time to prepare for departure. Pack everything and drop them at the lounge and have your lunch. After that, we'll leave for our respective camps!" From a distance, Slinkman was giving the announcement and after that, took out a camera and turned to Allan and Amber who are standing beside the snow bunny that Allan made on both sides. "Ready? Say carrots."

"Carrots!"

"FLASH!"

So with that, all the campers packed up, dropped their baggage in the lounge and had lunch. There, "Gee, what a game." Lazlo commented on as he ate some chicken. "I know. Painful but fun. Good thing I don't have frostbites and there are no avalanches around. The only thing I had yesterday is..."

"Brain Freeze."

"Yes Clam. You gave me too much ice in my drink and in my snow cone."

"Oops and oh." Raj wasn't surprised as they continued having their lunch. Nearby, Edward was with the dung beetles, loons and Samson. "Hey Edward."

"What Samson?"

"How come during the game, you turned red when you accidentally crashed onto that poodle squirrel scout? What's her name? Oh yeah, Suzie..."

"Just shut up will you?"

"Gee, I thought Edward hates the squirrel scouts. Right Chip?"

"Yeah Skip. Is it just me or..."

"Will you just...ah never mind, I'm done with my lunch anyway. See you jerks later." Edward stood up and as he prepared to leave, he bumped into Suzie. "Oh, uh, hi." They greeted as they quickly left. The bean scouts seeing this snickered except the dung beetles who are stuffing their faces. As Edward left, "Am I becoming too soft on the squirrels? Even that girl who I helped in ice-skating, am I..." he then realized it. "Oh no, I better retain it before it gets exposed." He now had thoughts as after lunch, all packed up, loaded and boarded into the bus and drove off back to camp. It was a good trip so far and it ended very well too.

 **To be continued...**


	4. 20th December

**Chapter 4: 20th December**

2 weeks had passed and in Camp Kidney, the bean scouts are doing nothing but either shovelling snow or chilling in their cabins. It cuts to the jelly trio as they are doing their own stuff. Lazlo and Clam are drawing while Raj is reading. "Lazlo? Who's your exchange partner for the upcoming event?"

"I can't tell you Raj. All of us must keep it to ourselves. Right Clam?"

"Secret."

"Oh yes I remember now but what will get for your partner?"

"Hmmm...I don't know, I need time to plan and decide."

"Same thing."

"Drawing finished." Clam showed them a picture of themselves with a snowball. They laughed together and continued their fun.

Meanwhile, Scoutmaster Lumpus is lazing around snoring on his desk. Slinkman then came in. "Uh, sir?" He was not responding. Slinkman called him 3 times but still, no response so he took out horn, put it beside his ear and , "BLARRRRRR!"

"AAAHHHHH! The pies are drowning! The pies are drowning!"

"In the volcano sir?"

"That's what I'm talking about!" panicked Lumpus. Slinkman sighed. "Sounds like you have the chicken pot pie nightmare ever since you refused to sacrifice it to the volcano spirit in Mt Blackhead."

"Don't mention that incident to me! So what brings you here anyway?"

"Well about that sir, we still need to prepare for the upcoming Christmas Party in Acorn Flats in 5 days."

"So what? We need to bring something or what?"

"Actually, I suggest we bring the scouts out to buy their gifts for their exchange partner. You can try to buy something for Jane Doe I suggest."

"Really? Then what are you waiting for? Start the bus you maggot!"

 **Later...**

At Prickly Pines, "Okay boys, do what you like and get what you need. Now buzz off!" Lumpus ordered as the scouts split up. It cuts to the jelly trio as, "We'll meet here again once we got what we came for." Lazlo said to his friends as they departed. He can be seen checking a souvenir shop and as he looked around, "What's this?" he went to check it and it was a bracelet with a red heart jewel embedded on it. "Hmmm...my parents sent me some money so let me check...ah! $50! Exactly enough! She'll love it!" With satisfaction, Lazlo bought it without a problem.

Next, Raj can be seen at a bookstore. "What does she like? Hmmm..." He's checking all kinds of hard copy materials written by random writers and placed on the shelves when, "Oh look, this one will come in handy." he was seen taking a book which is what he's buying when he bumped into Samson. "Hey Raj. Got something?"

"Oh yes Samson. You?"

"Same thing. Wanna go together?"

"Why not?" They laughed as they stick together.

Somewhere, Clam was doing nothing but walking around for a while when he stopped. "Sports." He walked his way to the sports store and there, "Get Christmas present." He went looking around and, "Found one. Pay for it." He took it and got it. Quick and easy for the little guy.

meanwhile, Lumpus and Slinkman are walking around. "I should probably get something for Miss Doe. Don't you think Slinkman?"

"Advisable indeed it is sir."

"Very well then Yoda." They laughed over it. "Good one sir."

"Thanks so where to get a good one for Miss Doe? Hmmm..." Then, "Did I step on something Slinkman."

"You stepped on something sticky sir." Lumpus looked down and his she has a piece of chewing gum and a piece of paper. "What's this junk doing on shoe?" He wondered in disgust as he removed it and then, "No way."

"What is it sir?"

"It's a lottery ticket!"

"Well, you've struck gold sir so what are you gonna do about it."

"Simple and you should know." They went to the booth where the lottery tickets are sold and there, "You scratch it, your prize awaits." The owner of the booth who's a jaguar answered. "Give me something to scratch Slinkman."

"Uh, I have nothing for you to use to scratch sir unless you use your fingernail sir."

"Ugh! Fine!" Lumpus scratched the ticket and the prize is...

...

...

...

$500! "So much money Slinkman?"

"I don't believe sir! You indeed struck gold!" He did as they headed tot he same souvenir shop to buy a Christmas gift for Jane Doe. "Let's see...aha! This should do right?" Lumpus is holding a poodle sculpture and it's made out of jade. "It originally cost 700 bucks but because it's a Christmas holiday sale, it was reduced to 490 bucks sir."

"That's all we need." So they bought it and it was kept inside a box and wrapped up. "You can have the change Slinkman."

"Oh, uh, thank you sir." As they got out, they saw all the scouts waiting for them and they all got what they need. "Well, it about time all of you got back. C'mon, let's head back!" They obeyed and headed to the bus and there, "Y' know sir. I thought if something."

"What is it Slinkman?" He whispered it to him and, "I see. Well, I'll leave it you to do the job."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome and get the bus moving you insolent slug!" He obeyed as they got in and the bus drove of back to camp.

 **So what will happen on the day of Christmas? Find out after the final chapter has been updated...**


	5. 25th December

**Chapter 5: 25th December**

On the day of the event, the bean scouts are ready. With gifts for their exchange partners and other potluck supplies, they boarded the bus and headed off to Acorn Flats. When they arrived, they headed tot he Food Terrace. "Is this where we will meet them Slinkman?"

"Yes sir, Jane Doe gave me the instructions and we are here." Currently, they are outside and once they entered, all were waiting for them. "Oh Scoutmaster Loumpus! You've come just in time to celebrate with us!"

"Why...uh...thanks Miss Doe."

"You boys can leave your presents under our Christmas Tree. Isn't it marvellous?" They turned to see the Christmas Tree fully decorated with assortments including a star on top of it. "Well it is marvellous and well decorated."

"Oh I knew you will like it! Now, shall we begin?" The bean scouts left their gifts under the tree and joined the squirrel scouts. All of them are wearing their uniforms except they are now wearing Christmas hat that look like the one Santa Claus wears all the time. They then sat down together and are about to feast together when, "Knock! Knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Who?"

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Santa Claus is in camp!" All stopped and looked at the door. "Don't tell me..." Raj exclaimed as Slinkman opened the door and standing at the doorway is...

...

...

...

...

...

Really Santa Claus!(The same one in the "Kamp Kringle" episode and he's accompanied by 2 elves)All gasped especially the bean scouts. "Santa's here!" Edward shouted as all of them ran to him. "Santa!" Clam shouted out. "Well jolly ole' beans. I sure am glad to see you boys again!" Santa exclaimed joyfully. "Wait, again? Don't tell me..." Gretchen exclaimed as all the squirrels were flabbergasted over the fact that...

"Well, I met these boys before, they are actually nice children making me adapt to their camping style. Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa exclaimed to the squirrels and they are greatly stunned about it. "That's not fair! How come they met the boys but not us!" whined Gretchen. "Well, it was an unexpected twist that we ran into him." said Edward as he hug Santa since his belief in his existence was strong. The squirrels were livid about this. "Ugh! This wasn't right for us!" muttered Patsy until Santa stated. "It was surprising that Slinkman paid me a visit and told me about this 'party' or whatsoever and he invited me to join the jolly good fun so I got in. Plus, I never met the squirrel scouts before so I thought this can be an opportunity to meet them in person." That surprised the girls. "You longed to meet us?" Patsy asked him. "Of course Patsy. After meeting the boys, I wish to meet the girls."

"And how did you know my name?"

"I know all your names. When I first met the boys, they were surprised by this especially Edward." The platypus nodded with a smile. The girls stared at Santa for a moment. Then, they smiled and ran to give the jolly man a hug. "That's more like it. Ho! Ho! Ho! Shall we begin?"

"Oh yes! Let's" finished Jane Doe as they all sat down together including the 2 elves. "The dinner reminds me of thanksgiving." Raj stated. "But we had that on November Raj. Well, chowing time!" Lazlo stated as all served themselves and mingled and bonded together as they ate, drank and socialize together even Santa.

After the feast, Jane Doe made an announcement. "Okay scouts. Time for the Exchange Gift Programme. Meet your assigned partners and have a jolly good time!" So the scouts began to search for them and also take their gifts for them. It cuts to Lazlo as he walked round when a hand pulled him to the corner. "I knew you'll do that Patsy."

"I know. Merry Christmas Lazlo."

"Merry Christmas to you Patsy." They smiled and took out their gifts meant for each other. As they gave them to each other, Lazlo could smell a strong, aromatic smell from the gift. "Smells good."

"Why don't you open it first?" Patsy suggested as she giggled about it. Lazlo opened it and it was, "Oh boy! Banana Bread!" He had that before when Patsy traded it for their 'unicorn' which is literally a llama with an ice cream cone on it's head hence the mistake. "I added more bananas in it when I baked it." Patsy stated as enjoyed the smell and kept it back in the box and said. "Open mine. You'll like it." Patsy smiled and opened Lazlo' and inside is..."Oh wow..." Taking it out was the bracelet Lazlo bought before. "It comes with a free bottle of sweet-smelling perfume." Lazlo added as Patsy also took it out. "So, do you like it?"

"No." He looked surprised.

"I love it!" She threw her arms around Lazlo. "Oh thank you so much! You've made it so enjoyable!"

"Oh, uh, thanks Patsy."

"Wait, I also have another surprise for you. Look up." Lazlo looked up and there's a mistletoe above. "What does it mean?" That's when Patsy grabbed him and locked her lips onto his'. It lasted for a minute and all saw it and gasped. By the time they are done, all went back to what they are doing. "That...was...surprising." said a stunned Lazlo. "Oh Lazlo. I've longed to do this. Deep inside me, I've always loved you and been wanting to express it to you for a long time until now..." Patsy somehow confessed it and Lazlo was like, "Whoa, I never thought a girl like you would lay eyes on me even though..." Already, he's blushing. "But somehow for the first time, I got a kiss that was unexpected. Well, I guess I can take it lightly." Lazlo then gave Patsy a warm hug and she turned red realizing she's being returned with favour and love.

Now for the other scouts, Raj gave his gift to Nina who opened it and, "No way, it's a Christmas miracle!"

"Why?"

"Last week, I went out to buy the latest book which is titled: "Sci-Fic Experimental Guide to Success" But it was out of stock on the day of release. It was like as if all the copies were rapidly sold out."

"Until a few days ago, I went there and they just restock their copies so I bought it for you."

"Wow, that's so sweet of you. Thanks Raj! By the way, what do you think of my gift?" Raj already opened his and it was a rubix cube. "Well, I already enjoyed it. I'm an expert in this! Here, let me show you!" First, Nina shuffled up the cube and Raj within 3 seconds restore it back to it's original form. "Cool!" Nina exclaimed.

Nearby, "Merry Christmas!"

"Shut it Clam! Now let me see..." Gretchen opened Clam's gift and..."Boxing gloves?" She stared at it for a moment...

...

...

...

...

...

"I LOVE IT!" She exclaimed as she wore them and practiced a few moves. While doing that, Clam opened hers' and inside is a karate uniform with a belt. "AWESOME!" He wore it and the 2 campers began to practice their fighting skills on each other. The other scouts too were able to do the exchange. Chip and Skip gave each other walkie-talkies and they are now communicating aimlessly for fun. The Lemmings exchanged gifts amng each other and Samson and Almondine had just finished theirs' "I knew you like mathematics." Samson stated. "And I knew you like medicine." Almondine stated back for both of them each received a book containing their favourite topics. Also nearby, "Merry Christmas pink hair!"

"You too blue hair! You want to open my present first?"

"Sure thing!" Allan opened her gift and inside is a video game. "Whoa! "The Destiny of the Shinobi 3! I love it gorgeous!"

"Did you just call me 'gorgeous'?"

"Oh...uh...why don't you open mine?" Smiling, Amber opened his' and inside is a cherry blossom flower pin. "Beautiful and precious." She then pinned it on her hair. "Oh boy, you're so gorgeous. That's why I called you that..." Allan exclaimed as he and Amber shared a hug and their bunny ears touched each other again. While this ws happening, "Dude! Thanks for the gift!"

"Same thing mate! You're so my bro!"

"You're so my bro! Hug it out bro!"

"Oh yeah mate! Friends as always!" William and Brandon shared a hug while holding their gifts which is a brand new basketball and a fedora hat and also, Recon and Lee are there. "Well genius, what do you think?" Recon's gift to Lee is a high tech yo-yo. "I must say, it's a genuine gift which is splendid indeed."

"I knew it'll be good for you especially yours'." Recon was holding a new video game which is, "StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void". "I know you wanted this game for sometime. At least I was able to-"

"No need to say it man. You did good. Thanks buddy." Recon and Lee thwn fist bump each other as the BRAWL gang gathered around and began giving each other gifts among themselves. Santa was watching them and noticing this, "Y' know, I thought it was myth but you showed up right on the doorstep surprising us!" Allan stated to Santa. "Indeed. I researched for years about your existence and it was finally proven today!" Lee added. Santa just chuckled as the gang sat on his lap. "Boy, you boys are heavy." They laughed as Allan got off and went to the piano and played, "Magic Sleigh Ride" by Jim Chappell making the music spread around the place.

As for Lumpus, "Time to give her my present." He and Slinkman went to look for her. She can be seen serving Christmas cookies to some scouts. "Oh, Miss Doe?" She tirned to his attention. "What is it Scoutmaster Loumpus?"

"Uh, first, it's Lumpus and second..." He took out the gift. "Merry Christmas!"

"Oh my! I also have a gift for you! Give me a minute." Jane Doe left them and after a minute, "Merry Christmas!" She was holding a gift meant for Lumpus. "Well, I will be honoured to open yours first." So Lumpus took it and opened it and inside is a sweater. "Uh...is this it?"

"Try it on! You'll love it!" Sighing, Lumpus tried it on. "Hmmm...not bad. It fits me very well and boy, it's warm and comfortable. I can even wear this to sleep besides gong out in it! What do you think and how do I look Slinkman?"

"Well sir, you sure look excellent in that!"

"Thank you very much Slinkman. Now Miss Doe. You wanna know what I have in store for you inside my present?" Without hesitation, Jane Doe opened her gift and, "Oh my goodness! It's a beauty!" Taking it out is the jade poodle sculpture. "Well, I guess you can add it into your collection of puddles."

"Poodles sir."

"Oh, I mean poodles." As elated as ever, Jane Doe decided to give Lumpus something special. "Have you heard of a mistletoe?"

"No. Why?"

"First, you look up." He looked up and there is one. "But what does it have to do with-Mmmmmm!" The next thing it happened, Jane Doe locked her lips onto his' it lasted for 3 minutes. He then fainted. "Touchy." said Slinkman as he dragged him away. While this was happening, all the scouts had a great time as they are now having fun. Some are playing with Santa. Others are eating candy canes and Christmas cookies baked by the squirrel scouts and speaking of which, Edward even secretly passed out a gift to Suzie without letting the bean scouts know of his 'soft side' and Suzie just blushed slightly accepting the gift which is a bouquet of roses.

After the event, all decided to head back and turn in for the night but before that, they bid Santa Claus farewell. "I need to make special deliveries around the world. I'll see you again someday and also, I left a surprise for both camps and they are in your camps! Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" Santa and his escort took off and all waved him farewell. The Bean scouts now are heading back into the bus and Slinkman readied the engines. Lumpus is outside chatting with Jane Doe. "Thanks for the invitation. Se you tomorrow."

"And thanks for dropping by Loumpus! See you tomorrow!"

"Uh it's Lumpus. Oh well, who cares? Slinkman, move!" The bus drove off and as all the squirrels headed back tot heir cabins, "I wonder what's the surprise Santa left for our camp?"

"Let's find out Gretchen." Patsy suggested as they entered with Nina already engrossed in the book Raj gave her when, "No way! Presents from Santa!" All the squirrels squealed and they began opening their gifts even Jane Doe, Miss Mucus and the other squirrel scouts who are in their rooms and cabins doing it.

For the bean Scouts, once they got back, hey headed straight to their cabins and once they entered, "Presents from Santa!" Yeah, they were crazy over it as they began opening them even Lumpus and Slinkman who are back in their cabin doing it. "It's a Christmas miracle! Right Slinkman?"

"You said sir!"

"Oh look! I got some chicken pot pie boxes! Hooray!"

 **Finally, I finished it before the end of this month and New Year. So, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all the fanfiction writers! See ya!**


End file.
